The present invention relates to an automatic window tinting system for a vehicle.
Vehicle windows are often tinted to minimize sunlight intrusion into the passenger compartment. Conventional window tinting typically relates to adhesively applying a tinted, transparent layer to each window. However, tinted windows can be a nuisance at night; in addition, not all drivers prefer tinted windows.
Furthermore, in emergency situations, a driver often needs to signal passersby, the police or other emergency response personnel. Although a myriad of emergency signal devices for vehicles exist in the prior art, they include lights or similar obtrusive devices mounted on a window that obstruct the driver""s vision. Accordingly, there is currently a need for a device which allows a user to selectively tint a vehicle window while providing an unobtrusive means for displaying a message. Although various automatic window tinting systems exist in the prior art, most are difficult to construct and include expensive electrochromatic window panes or alternatively involve dispensing tinted fluids between glass panels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,799 issued to Sauer discloses an electromagnetic radiation permeable glazing including a sheet of glass having a precisely delimited surface region and a transmitter/receiver for electromagnetic radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,293 issued to Green discloses an electrochromic glass for use in cars and buildings including two sheets of glass, two transparent conductor layers, two electrodes and an electrolyte polymer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,587,828 and 5,390,045 issued to Bernard, Jr. disclose an adjustable window tinting system. The various embodiments include the use of a photochromatic glass, electrochromatic glass or a pair of spaced glass panes fillable with a tinted fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,908 issued to Wolf et al. discloses an adjustable tint window with an electrochromic conductive polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,468 issued to Ito et al. discloses a dimming window including a transparent plate having electrochromic elements therein.
The present invention provides a unique, easy-to-construct window tinting system including window panes having liquid crystals embedded therein which, when voltage is applied thereto, produce a tinted color that obstructs the passage of light through the pane. The liquid crystals provide the distinct advantage of being able to function as both a tinting and message display means.
The present invention relates to a window tinting system for a vehicle. The system comprises each side and rear vehicle window being constructed with glass having liquid crystals embedded therein. The liquid crystals are electrically connected to the vehicle battery via a switch means. The rear vehicle window includes embedded liquid crystals which are scripted in a predetermined pattern to form a readable message such as a distress signal. The scripted liquid crystals are likewise connected to the vehicle battery via a designated switch means. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle window tinting system which allows a user to selectively tint a select vehicle window with the push of a button.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle window tinting system that is simple to construct.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle window tinting system that allows a user to display a predetermined message on a vehicle window.